parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy43's Full Tomy Daisy/Percy Takes The Plunge - Narrated By George Carlin and Ringo Starr.
Here is TrainBoy43's fourth Tomy Thomas and Friends full movie from Strand Home Video. Transcript (The Intro to Daisy/Percy Takes The Plunge with the Strand Home Video audio and the Introduction Thomas theme) *TrainBoy43: Warning! This video is made by me, known as Jack McDaniel, TrainBoy43, that is. My productions intro, which you'll see, will contain video clips and audio for my remakes, that are not owned by me. Remember: This productions intro will be used for all year round YouTube, VHS, and DVD. We now join our regular scheduled programme in already in progress. (the VCI music plays with several clips from Thomas the Tank Engine, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dumbo, The Simpsons, Rocko's Modern Life, Jimmy Neutron, The Little Engine That Could (2011), Casey Jr and Friends, Toy Story, Tickety Toc, Garfield, Blue's Clues, The Three Stooges, Veggietales, The Rescuers, Pound Puppies, and Teen Titans, before the main title goes to the Profile of TrainBoy43. The intro title begins where Thomas is puffing along his branchline, hauling his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel, and when Thomas puffs under a bridge with the title saying Daisy/Percy Takes The Plunge and Other Stories, he arrives on time at his station called Ffarquhar, with the storytellers, George Carlin and Ringo Starr narrating the full movie) (Daisy, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator: Percy and Toby were worried. Thomas' recent accident had caused a great deal of trouble. And Sir Topham Hatt was waiting for them with important news. *(Percy and Toby arrive and stop) *Sir Topham Hatt: Here. *Narrator: He said. *Sir Topham Hatt: Is Daisy, the diesel railcar who has come to help while Thomas is uh, indispose. *(Daisy's theme plays) *Percy: Please, sir. *Narrator: Asked Percy. *Percy: Will she go, sir? When Thomas comes back, sir? *Sir Topham Hatt: That depends. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: Meanwhile, however long she stays, I hope you will both make her welcome and comfortable. *Percy and Toby: Yes, sir. We'll try, sir. *Narrator: Said the engines. *Sir Topham Hatt: Good. Run along now and show her the shed. She will want to rest after her journey. *(Percy's whistle toots, Daisy's horn honks and Toby's bell rings as they set off) *Narrator: Daisy was hard to please. She shuttered at the engine shed. *Daisy: This is dreadfully smelly. I'm highly sprung. And anything smelly is bad for my swerves. *(Percy, Toby and Daisy leave the shed) *Narrator: Next, they tried the carriage shed. *(Percy's whistle toots, Toby's bell rings and Daisy's horn honks) *(they come to a stop) *Daisy: This is better. *Narrator: Said Daisy. *Daisy: But whatever is that rubbish? *Narrator: The rubbish turned out to be Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta, who were most defended. *Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta: We won't stay here to be insulted. *Narrator: They fumed. Percy and Toby had to take them away and spent half the night soothing their hurt feelings. *(Percy's whistle toots as he takes Annie, Britanny, Becky, Clarabel, the dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice while Toby's bell rings as he backs onto Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie) *Narrator: The engines woke next morning feeling exhausted. Daisy on the other hand felt bright and cheerful. *Daisy: Ooh, ooh. *Narrator: She tooted as she came out of the yard and back to the station. *(Daisy stops at the station) *Daisy: Look at me. *Narrator: She purred to the passengers. *Daisy: I'm the latest diesel. Highly sprung and right up to date. You won't want Thomas' bumpy old Annie and Clarabel now. *Narrator: The passengers waited for Daisy to start. But she didn't. *(some music plays) *Narrator: She saw that a milk van was about to be coupled to her and was most indignant. *(Toby couples a milk tanker to Daisy) *Daisy: Do they expect me to pull that? *Daisy's Driver: Surely. *Narrator: Said her driver. *Daisy's Driver: You can pull one van. *Daisy: I won't. *Narrator: Said Daisy. *Daisy: Percy can do it. He loves messing about with freight cars. *Narrator: She began to shutter violently. *(Daisy shakes) *Daisy's Driver: Nonsense. *Narrator: Said her driver. *Daisy's Driver: Come on, now. Back down. *Narrator: Daisy lurched backward. *(Daisy backs up) *Narrator: She was so cross that she blew a fuse. *Daisy: Told you. *Narrator: She said and stopped. Everyone argued with her, but it was no use. *Daisy: It's fitter's orders. *Narrator: She said. *Passengers: What is? *Daisy: My fitter's a very nice van. It comes every week and examins me carefully. "Daisy," he says, "Never, never pull. You're highly sprung and pulling is bad for your swerves." So that's how it is. *Narrator: Finished Daisy. *Stationmaster: Stuff and nonsense. *Narrator: Said the stationmaster. *Shunter: I can't understand. *Narrator: Said the shunter. *Shunter: Whatever made Sir Topham Hatt send us such a feeble... *Daisy: Feeble? FEEBLE?! *Narrator: Spluttered Daisy. *Daisy: Let me. *Passengers: Stop arguing. *Narrator: Grumbled the passengers. *Passengers: We're late already. *(the shunters uncouple the van from Daisy) *Narrator: So they uncoupled the van, and Daisy purred away feeling very pleased with herself. She could now enjoy her journey. *Daisy: That's a good story. *Narrator: She chuckled. *Daisy: I'll do just what work I choose, and no more. *Narrator: But she said it to herself. (Percy's Predicament, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator: Daisy the Diesel Rail-car's work in the countryside was full of surprises. But she was frightened to bulls and cows, and she remain very lazy and scuttled. One day, Toby brought Henrietta to the station where Percy was grumbling shunting. (Toby brings Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie to the station, and meets up with Percy shunting some freight cars crossily) *Toby: Hello, Percy. I see Daisy's left the milk behind again. *Percy: I had to make a special journey within i suppose. Anyone would think i've nothing to do. *Narrator: Grumbled Percy. *Toby: Tell you what? *Narrator: Replied Toby. *Toby: I'll take the milk, you fetch my freight cars. *Narrator: Their drivers and stationmaster agreed. Percy had never been to the quarry before. (Percy bumps a row of freight cars together) He began ordering the freight cars about. *Percy: Hurry along. *Narrator: He said. The freight cars grumbled to each other. *Freight Cars: This is Toby's place! Percy's got no right to poke his funnel in here and push us around. *Narrator: They whispered and pass the word. *Freight Cars: Pay Percy out! Pay Percy out! *Percy: Come along. *Narrator: Puffed Percy. *Percy: No nonsense. *Freight Cars: We'll give him nonsense. *Narrator: Giggled the freight cars. (Percy collects eleven freight cars and a caboose and sets off) But they followed so quietly that Percy thought they were under control. Suddenly, they saw a notice ahead: All Trains Stop To Pin Down Brakes. *Percy: Peep peep! Brakes, Conductor, please! *Narrator: But before he could check them the freight cars surged ahead. *Freight Cars: On! On! *Narrator: They cried. *Percy: Help! Help! *Narrator: Whistled Percy. The man on duty at the crossing rushed to warn traffic with his red flag but was too late to switch Percy to the runaway sidings. Frantically trying to grip the rails Percy slid into the yard. *Percy: Peep! Peep! Look out! *(Crash!) *Narrator: The break van was in smithereens. Percy's driver and fireman had jumped clear but Percy was stranded. Next day, Sir Topham Hatt arrived. Toby and Daisy had helped to clear the wreckage but Percy remained on his perch of freight cars. *Sir Topham Hatt: We must now try. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: To run a branch line with Toby and a diesel. You have put us in an awkward predicament. *Percy: I am sorry, sir. *Narrator: Replied Percy. *Sir Topham Hatt: You must stay here till we are ready. And you really must be more careful with freight cars. *Narrator: Percy sighed. The freight cars groaned beneath his wheels. He quite understood about awkward predicaments. Sir Topham Hatt spoke severly to Daisy too. *Sir Topham Hatt: My engines work hard. I send lazy engines away. *Narrator: Daisy was ashamed. *Sir Topham Hatt: However, Toby says you worked hard after Percy's accident. So you shall have another chance. *Daisy: Thank you, sir. *Narrator: Said Daisy. *Daisy: I will work hard, sir. Toby says he'll help me. *Sir Topham Hatt: Excellent. What Toby doesn't know about branch line problems isn't worth knowing. But our Toby's an experienced engine. *Narrator: Next day, Thomas came back, and Percy was sent to be mended. (Toby takes Percy away on the breakdown train) Annie and Clarabel were delighted to see Thomas again and he took them to a run at once. (Thomas couples up to Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, the dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice, and sets off, following Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie, along with Daisy along the main line) All were now friends, and Toby has taunt Daisy a great deal. She shooed a cow all by herself the other day. That show's you, doesn't it? (Whistles and Sneezes, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator: Gordon was cross. *Gordon: Why should Henry have a new shape? *Narrator: He grumbled. *Gordon: A shape good enough for me is good enough for him. He goes gallivanting off, leaving to do his work, and comes back saying how happy he feels. It's disgraceful. *''(music plays)'' *Gordon: And there's another thing: Henry whistles too much. No respectable engine ever whistles loudly at stations. It isn't wrong, but we just don't do it. *''(Henry feels sad)'' *Narrator: Poor Henry didn't feel happy anymore. *Percy: Never mind. *Narrator: Whispered Percy. *Percy: I'm glad you're home again. I like your whistling. *''(Gordon puffs away)'' *Gordon: Goodbye, Henry. *''(his whistle blows)'' *Narrator: Called Gordon. *Gordon: We're glad to have you with us again. But remember what I said. *''(Henry, with his green and yellow coach, red and white coach, and red coach, arrives at Wellsworth while his whistle blows)'' *Narrator: Later, Henry stopped at Edward's station. *Edward: Hello, Henry. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Edward: You look splendid. I was pleased to hear your happy whistle yesterday. *Henry: Thank you, Edward. *Narrator: Smiled Henry. *''(Edward and Henry hear a whistling sound)'' *Henry: Shh, shh. Can you hear something? *Edward: It sounds like Gordon. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Edward: And it ought to be Gordon. But Gordon never whistles like that. *''(Gordon can't stop whistling as he thunders down the hill, hauling his green and yellow coach, tan coach, red and white coach, green coach, and red coach)'' *Narrator: It was Gordon. He came rushing down the hill of a tremendous rate. He didn't look at Henry and he didn't look at Edward. He screamed straight through the station and disappeared. *''(Gordon runs past Edward and Henry)'' *Edward: Well. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Henry: It isn't wrong. *Narrator: Chuckled Henry. *Henry: But we just don't do it. *Narrator: And he told Edward what Gordon had said. *''(Gordon goes around the bend of the hill and still can't stop)'' *Narrator: Meanwhile, Gordon screeched along the line. The noise was awful. *''(Gordon stops at Knapford)'' *Narrator: At the station, everyone covered their ears. Sir Topham Hatt covered his ears too. *Sir Topham Hatt: Take him away! *Narrator: He bellowed. *Sir Topham Hatt: And stop that noise! *''(Gordon leaves to get his whistle fixed after he gets uncoupled from his coaches)'' *Narrator: Gordon puffed sadly away. But he wouldn't stop whistling until two fitters climbed up and knocked his whistle valve in place. *''(one of the them hit his whistle with a ball-peen hammer)'' *Narrator: That night, Gordon slunked into the shed. *''(Gordon's whistle blows as he comes in)'' *Narrator: He was glad it was empty. *''(James and Henry come in)'' *Henry: It isn't wrong. *Narrator: Murmured Henry to no one in particular. *Henry: But we just don't do it. *''(Percy comes in too)'' *Narrator: No one mentioned whistles. *''(the scene fades from night to day as Henry, with his three coaches, speeds along the main line)'' *Narrator: Next morning, Henry was enjoying himself enormously. *Henry: I feel so well, I feel so well. *Narrator: He sang. *Coaches: Trickety-trock, trickety-trock. *Narrator: Hummed his coaches. *''(Henry sees the boys)'' *Narrator: Then he saw some boys on a bridge. *Henry: Peep-peep. Hello. *Narrator: He whistled. *''(he goes under the bridge, but the glass shatters)'' *Henry: Ohh. *Narrator: He called. The boys didn't wave and take his number. They thought it fun to drop stones on him instead. *''(the coaches' windows are broken)'' *Coaches: They've broken our glass, they've broken our glass. *Narrator: Sobbed the coaches. *''(everyone was out)'' *Narrator : The passengers weren't hurt, but they were cross. *Passengers: Call the police! *Henry's Driver: No. *Narrator: Said the driver. *Henry's Driver: Leave it to Henry and me. *Passengers: What will you do? *Narrator: They asked. *Passengers: Can you keep a secret? *Henry: Yes, yes. *Henry's Driver: Well then. *Narrator: Said the driver. *Henry's Driver: Henry is going to sneeze at those boys. *''(Henry feels happy about what his driver said before he continues on)'' *''(Henry arrives at Lower Tidmouth)'' *Narrator: Lots of people were at the station just before the bridge. They wanted to see what would happen. *Henry's Driver: Henry has plenty of ashes. *Narrator: Said the driver. *Henry's Driver: Please keep all windows shut until we haved passed the bridge. Henry's is excited as we are. Aren't you, old fellow? *Narrator: Henry felt more stuffed up than excited. *''(Henry leaves Lower Tidmouth)'' *''(the three boys are on the bridge, beginning to throw stones)'' *Narrator: Soon, they could see the boys. And they all had stones. *Henry's Driver: Are you ready, Henry? *Narrator: Said his driver. *Henry's Driver: Sneeze hard when I tell you. *''(Henry waits to sneeze)'' *Henry's Driver: Now. *Narrator: He said. *Henry: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-atchoo! *''(Henry sneezes at the boys and they were covered in ashes)'' *Henry's Driver: Well done, Henry. *Narrator: Laughed his driver. *''(Henry's whistle blows as he passes Gordon running with seven freight cars and a caboose)'' *Narrator: Henry went home, hoping that next time he saw Gordon and the boys, they would have learned not to be so mean. (Saved From Scrap, narrated by Ringo Starr for the US) *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt works his engines hard, but they are very proud when he calls them really useful. (Thomas goes by, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, his dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice, while Percy follows, hauling three mail cars, until Gordon comes in, taking his green and yellow coach, tan coach, red and white coach, green coach, and red coach) *Edward: I'm going to the scrapyard today. (Edward rolls alongside Thomas) *Narrator: Edward called to Thomas. *Thomas: What? Already? You're not that old. *Narrator: Replied Thomas cheekily. Thomas was only teasing him. (Edward puffs off to his freight cars) The scrapyard was full of rusty old cars and machinery. They are broken into pieces, loaded into cars and Edward pulls them to the steelworks where they are melted down and used again. Today, there was a surprise waiting for Edward in the yard. It was a traction engine. (Edward, coupled to six freight cars, full of scrap, and a caboose, notices Trevor, an old traction engine) *Edward: Hello. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Edward: You're not broken and rusty. What are you doing here? *Trevor: I'm Trevor. They're going to break me up next week. *Edward: What a shame. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Trevor: My driver says I only need some paint, polish and oil to be as good as new, but my owner says I'm old fashioned. *Narrator: Edward snorted. *Edward: People say I'm old fashioned, but I don't care. Sir Topham Hatt says I'm a useful engine. What work did you do? *Trevor: My owner will send us from farm to farm. We threshed corn, hauled logs and did lots of other work. The children loved to see us. *Narrator: Trevor shut his eyes, remembering. *Trevor: Oh, yes. I like children. *Narrator: Edward set off for the station. *Edward: Broken up, what a shame. Broken up, what a shame. I must help Trevor, I must. (puffs away with his freight train to deliver the scrap on time) *Narrator: He thought of all his friends who liked engines. But strangely none of them would have room for a traction engine at home. *Edward: It's a shame, it's a shame. *Narrator: (Edward, having delivered the scrap metal, pulls three tan coaches toward Wellsworth station) He hissed. Then... *Edward: Peep! Peep! Why didn't i think of him before. *Narrator: There on the platform was the very person. *Vicar: Hello, Edward. You look upset. What's the matter, Charlie? *Narrator: He asked the driver. *Driver: There's a traction engine in the scrapyard, Vicar. He'll be broken up next week. Jem Cole says he never drove a better engine. *Edward: Do save him, sir. He saws wood and gives children rides. *Vicar: We'll see. *Narrator: Replied the Vicar. Jem Cole came on saturday. *Jem Cole: The reverend's comin to see you, Trevor. Maybe he'll buy you. *Trevor: Do you think he will? *Narrator: Asked Trevor? *Jem Cole: He will when i lit your fire and clean you up. *Narrator: The Vicar and his two boys arrived that evening. Trevor hadn't felt so happy for months. He chuffered about the yard. *Vicar: Show your paces, Trevor. *Narrator: Said the Vicar. Later he came out of the office, smiling. *Vicar: I've got him cheap, Jem, cheap. *Jem Cole: Did ye hear that Trevor? *Narrator: Cried Jem. *Jem Cole: The reverend's saved you and you'll live at the vicarage now. *Trevor: Peep! Peep! *Narrator: Whistled Trevor. Now Trevor's home was in the Vicarage Orchard, and he sees Edward every day. (Trevor sees Edward go by with three tan coaches) His paint is spotless and his brass shines like gold. Trevor likes his work but his happiest day is the church fair. With a wooden seat bolted to his bunker, he chuffers round the orchard giving rides to children. Long afterwards, you will see him shut his eyes, remembering. *Trevor: I like children. *Narrator: He whispers happily. (A New Friend for Thomas, narrated by Ringo Starr for the US) *Narrator: Trevor the Traction Engine enjoyed living in the Vicarage Orchard. (Edward arrives with a flatbed, a breakdown train, and a caboose) Edward came to see him every day, but sometimes Trevor didn't have enough work to do. *Trevor: I do like to keep busy all the time. *Narrator: He sighed one day. *Trevor: And I do like company. Especially, children's company. *Edward: Cheer up. *Narrator: Smiled Edward. *Edward: Sir Topham Hatt has worked for you at his new harbor. I'm to take you to meet Thomas today. *Trevor: Oh. *Narrator: Exclaimed Trevor happily. *Trevor: The harbor, the seaside, children. That would be lovely. *Narrator: (as Edward arrives at the junction with Trevor, Thomas arrives with two flatcars and a coal car to meet up with the blue engine and traction engine) Thomas was on his way to the harbour with a trainload of metal pilings. They were needed to make the harbour wharf firm and safe. *Edward: Hello, Thomas. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Edward: This is Trevor a friend of mine. He's a traction engine. *Narrator: Thomas eyed the newcomer doubtfully. *Thomas: A what engine? *Trevor: A traction engine. *Narrator: Explained Trevor. *Trevor: I run on roads instead of rails. Can you take me to the harbour, please? Sir Topham Hatt has a job for me. *Thomas: Yes, of course. *Narrator: Replied Thomas. But he was still puzzled. Workmen coupled Trevor's car to Thomas' train and soon they were ready to start their journey. (Thomas, with two flatcars, Trevor's flatcar with Trevor on top, a coal car, and a caboose, sets off to the harbour) *Trevor: I'm glad Sir Topham Hatt needs me. *Narrator: Called Trevor. *Trevor: I don't have enough to do sometime you know. Although i can work anywhere. In orchards, on farms, in scrapyards even at harbours. (Thomas passes Casey Jr hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose and racing Tillie hauling her Birthday Train cars) *Thomas: But you don't run on rails. *Narrator: Puffed Thomas. *Trevor: I'm a traction engine. I don't need rails to be useful. *Narrator: Replied Trevor. (Thomas passes Montana hauling a green and yellow Express coach, a green Express coach, and a red Express coach) *Trevor: You wait and see. *Narrator: When they reached the harbour, they found everything in confusion. Cars had been derailed, blocking the line and stone slabs lay everywhere. *Driver: We must get this pilings past. *Narrator: Said Thomas' Driver. *Driver: They are escential. Trevor, we need you to drag them round this mess. *Trevor: Just the sort of job i like. *Narrator: Replied Trevor. *Trevor: Now you'll see, Thomas. I'll soon show you what traction engines can do. (Thomas and Trevor soon start to work hard) *Narrator: Trevor was as good as his work. He dragged the pilings clear with chains and towed them into position. *Trevor: Who needs rails? (Thomas puffs oveer the viaduct, pulling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, the dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice, and arrives at the station, taking his coaches to see Trevor) *Narrator: He muttered cheerfully to himself. Later, Thomas brought Annie and Clarabel to visit him. Thomas was most impressed. *Thomas: Now I understand how useful a traction engine can be. *Narrator: The coaches were full of children. Trevor gave them rides to all the harbour. He liked this best of all. (Trevor puffs along, passing Tootle, who puffs along, hauling three wagons, and Katy Caboose, and while Tracy goes by, hauling her green wagon, and red Caboose, Johnny puffs past, hauling his mail car, flatcar, acorn car, and caboose, and passes Toots hauling seven boxcars and a caboose) *Annie: He's very kind. *Narrator: Said Annie. *Clarabel: He reminds me of Thomas. *Narrator: Added Clarabel. (Thomas collects the four freight cars and caboose with Trevor on the third one and pulls them to the junction) Everyone was sorry when it was time for Trevor to go. Thomas pulled him to the junction. A small tear came into Trevor's eye. Thomas pretended not to see. He whistled gaily to make Trevor happy. *Thomas: I'll come and see you if I can. *Narrator: He promised. *Thomas: The Vicar will look after you and there's plenty of work for you now at the orchard. But we may meet you again at the harbour someday. *Trevor: That would be wonderful. *Narrator: Said Trevor. That evening, Trevor stood remembering his new friend Thomas, the harbour, and most of all, the children. Then he went happily to sleep in the shed at the bottom of the orchard. (Tender Engines, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator: One morning, Gordon was in the yard taking on a large supply of coal. *James: That's the third load of coal you had today, Gordon. (James arrives with seven freight cars and a caboose to see Gordon) *Narrator: Said James. *James: Some might say you're being rather greedy. *Gordon: I'm an important engine. *Narrator: Replied Gordon. *Gordon: Important engines need plenty of coal, but I doubted if you would understand that, James. *Narrator: James snorted and went about his work. (James puffs away) Later, Gordon was taking on water from a standpipe because the water tower was under repair. *Duck: (arrives) I wouldn't drink too much of that water if I were you, Gordon. It might give you boiler-ache. *Gordon: Pah! *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Gordon: What's this? Educating Gordon day? First James, now you, Duck. Big engines have big needs. Little engines are just annoying. *Duck: Don't say I didn't warn you. *Narrator: Laughed Duck. Later, Gordon steamed into the yard at the big station. (Gordon arrives at the yard where Percy goes by, hauling three freight cars and a caboose) *Gordon: That's what I need. *Narrator: Explained Gordon. There, emerging out of his sheds, were two shiny tenders. (two tenders are shown from a visitor) *Gordon: Now If I had two tenders. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Gordon: I wouldn't need to stop so often. And I wouldn't have to listen to silly little engines. *Driver: Those tenders belong to a visitor. *Narrator: Replied his driver. Diesel sidled up alongside. (Diesel arrives) *Diesel: Everyone knows that tenders are a mark and distinction, but I'm afraid that no amount of tenders will save you in the end. We diesels are taking over, and we don't need tenders to make us important, not even one. (Diesel leaves) *Narrator: Gordon was most upset. He was feeling just the same next morning. (as Thomas shunts Gordon's five express coaches like a green and yellow coach, a tan coach, a red and white coach, a green coach, and a red coach into Wellsworth station) *Gordon: I'm not happy. *Duck: I know. *Narrator: Said Duck. *Duck: It's boiler-ache. *Gordon: It's not boiler-ache. *Narrator: Protested Gordon. *Gordon: It's... *Henry: Of course it is. *Narrator: Interrupted Henry. *Henry: That water's bad. Your boiler must be full of sludge. Have a good wash-out, then you feel a different engine. *Gordon: Don't be vulgar. (backs onto his express train as James arrives, hauling his green and yellow coach and four red coaches) *Narrator: Huffed Gordon. He backed on his train hissing mournfully. *Sir Topham Hatt: Cheer up, Gordon. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Gordon: I can't, sir. Is it true what diesels said, sir? *Sir Topham Hatt: What does his say? *Gordon: That diesels are taking over. *Sir Topham Hatt: Don't worry, Gordon. That will never happen on my railway. *Gordon: (as James departs) One more thing, sir. Why did the visitor have two tenders? *Sir Topham Hatt: Because he lives on the railway with long difference between coaling depots. *Narrator: Gordon felt better. (Gordon leaves) But Henry started complaining. He banged some cars angrily. (Henry goes around the yard and bumps some freight cars hard) *Henry: I always worked hard enough for two. *Narrator: He puffed. *Henry: I deserved another tender. *Narrator: Duck whispered something to Donald. He was going to play a trick on Henry. *Duck: Henry? *Narrator: He asked. *Duck: Would you like my tenders? *Henry: Yours?! What have you got to do with tenders? *Duck: All right. *Narrator: Said Duck. *Duck: The deals off. Would you like them, Donald? *Donald: I wouldn't deprive you of the honor. *Narrator: Replied Donald. *Duck: It is a great honor. *Narrator: Continued Duck thoughtfully. *Duck: But I'm only a tank engine. Perhaps James might... *Henry: I'm sorry I was rude. *Narrator: Said Henry hastily. *Henry: How many tenders have you and when can I have them? *Duck: Uh, hmm, I have six and you can have them this evening. *Henry: Six lovely tenders! *Narrator: Chortled Henry. *Henry: What a splendid sight I'll be. (puffs away) *Narrator: Henry was excited all day. (Henry pulls his green and yellow coach, red and white coach, and red coach) *Henry: Do you think it'll be all right? *Narrator: He asked for umpteenth time. *Duck: Of course. *Narrator: Said Duck. (Henry and Duck set off) *Duck: They're already now. *Narrator: The other engines waited where they can each get a good view. But Henry wasn't a splendid sight at all. His six tenders were very old, dirty and filled with boiler sludge. (Duck rolls through the station while Henry follows with six dirty tenders) *Gordon: Have a good wash-out, Henry? *Narrator: Called a voice. *Gordon: That's right. You'll feel a different engine now. *Narrator: Henry was not sure, but he thought his voice belongs to Gordon's. (Percy Takes The Plunge, narrated by Ringo Starr for the US) *Narrator: One day, Henry wanted a rest, but Percy was talking to some engines. He was telling them about the time he had brave bad weather to help Thomas. (Henry arrives at the docks to take a rest in the shed, only to meet Percy and some other engines in the shed) *Percy: It was raining hard. Water swirled under my boiler. I couldn't see where I was going, but I struggled on. (a flashback of Percy's Promise is shown) *Bill: Oh, Percy, you are brave. *Percy: Well, it wasn't anything really. Water's nothing to an engine with determination. *Ben: Tell us more, Percy. *Henry: What are you engines doing here? (arrives at the shed) *Narrator: Hissed Henry. *Henry: This shed is for Sir Topham Hatt's engines. Go away. Silly things. (Bill, Ben, Casey Jr, Toots, Johnny, and Tillie leave) *Narrator: Henry snorted. *Percy: They're not silly. *Narrator: Percy had been enjoying himself. *Henry: They are silly and so are you. Water's nothing to an engine with determination. Huh. *Percy: Anyway. *Narrator: Said cheeky Percy. *Percy: I'm not afraid of water, I like it. *Narrator: He ran off to the harbour singing. *Percy: Once an engine attached to a train, was afraid of a few drops of rain. *Henry: No one ever lets me forget the time i wouldn't come out of the tunnel in case the rain spoiled my paint. (a flashback of Come Out, Henry! is shown) *Narrator: Huffed Henry. (Percy arrives to meet up with Thomas) Thomas was looking at the board on the key. *Thomas: Danger. We mustn't go passed it. *George Carlin: He said. *Thomas: That's orders. *Percy: Why? *Thomas: Danger means falling down something. *George Carlin: Said Thomas. (a flashback of Down the Mine is shown) *Thomas: I went pass danger once, and fell down a mine. *Percy: I can't see a mine. *Narrator: Said Percy. He didn't know that the foundations of the key had sunk. The rails now sloped down into the sea. *Percy: Stupid board. *Narrator: Said Percy. He made a plan. (Percy, coupled to six freight cars, and a caboose, puffs toward the Docks) One day, he whispered to the cars. *Percy: Will you give me a bump when we get to the key? *Narrator: The cars had never asked to bump an engine before. They giggled and chattered about it. *Percy: Driver doesn't know my plan. *Narrator: Chuckled Percy. *Cars: On, on, on! *Narrator: Laughed the cars. Percy thought they were helping. *Percy: I'll pretend to stop at the station, but the cars will push me pass the board. Then I'll make them stop. I can do that wherever I like. *Narratior: Every wise engine knows that you cannot trust freight cars. *Cars: Go on, go on! (bump Percy while his engine crew fall off the cab0 *Narrator: They yelled, and bumped Percy's driver and fireman off the footplate. *Percy: Ow! *Narrator: Said Percy, sliding pass the board. Percy was frantic. *Percy: That's enough! (lands in the sea) *Narrator: Percy was sunked. *Sir Topham Hatt: You are a very disobeident engine. *Narrator: Percy knew that voice. *Percy: Please, sir, get me out, sir, I'm truly sorry, sir. *Sir Topham Hatt: No, Percy, we cannot do that till high tide. I hope it will teach you to take care of yourself. *Percy: Yes, sir. *Narrator: It was dark when they brought floating cranes to rescue Percy. (Diesel takes the freight cars away while Thomas lifts Percy back onto the tracks with the Breakdown Train) He was too cold and stiff to move by himself. Next day, he was sent to the works on Henry's freight train. *Henry: Well, well, well! *Narrator: Chuckled Henry. *Henry: Did you like the water? *Percy: No. *Henry: I am surprised. You need more determination, Percy. Water's nothing to an engine with determination you know. Perhaps you will like it better next time. *Narrator: Percy is quite determined that they'll won't be a next time. (Henry departs with his freight train with Percy on top, hauling eight freight cars, and a caboose) (Let's Have a Race) *A lesson that's worth learning *One you never should forget *Is the art of friendly rivalry *It's not always about winning *You must learn that from the start *Enjoy yourself remember *What counts is taking part *CHORUS: *Let's have a race, have a race, have a race *Let's see who is the quickest *Who can be the fastest *On your marks, now get set, go! *Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace *Let's see if you can catch me *Let's see if you can match me so *Let's have a race, have a race *Thomas challenged Bertie *To a friendly race one day *The driver said get ready *But be careful on the way *The friends lined up together *Enjoying the fun *The stationmaster called out *Are you ready to begin *CHORUS: *Let's have a race, have a race, have a race *Let's see who is the quickest *Who can be the fastest *On your marks, now get set, go! *Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace *Let's see if you can catch me *Let's see if you can match me so *Let's have a race, have a race *Bertie bus was winning *He sped along the way *Thomas tried so hard *To catch up on the way *Eventually he passed him *And Bertie had to say *To pass you on that hill Thomas *I'd need wings like an aeroplane *CHORUS: *Let's have a race, have a race, have a race *Let's see who is the quickest *Who can be the fastest *On your marks, now get set, go! *Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace *Let's see if you can catch me *Let's see if you can match me so *Let's have a race, have a race *Let's have a race, have a race, have a race *Let's see who is the quickest *Who can be the fastest *Ready, set, go! *Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace *Let's see if you can catch me *Let's see if you can match me so *Let's have a race, have a race *Let's have a race *Let's have a race *Right now Trivia Seven Main Episodes *Daisy, told by George Carlin for the US is inspired by RailPony's remake. *Percy's Predicament, told by George Carlin for the US, is inspired by RailPony's remake. *Whistles and Sneezes, told by George Carlin for the US, is inspired by Sammuel1993's remake. *Saved From Scrap, told by Ringo Starr for the US, is inspired by Sammuel1993's remake. *A New Friend for Thomas, told by Ringo Starr for the US, is inspired by BramGroatFilms's remake. *Tender Engines, told by George Carlin for the US, is inspired by Dcolemanh's remake. *Percy Takes The Plunge, told by Ringo Starr for the US, is inspired by James Graham's remake. Song * Let's Have A Race has various shots. Facial Expressions Thomas' Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Tomy Trains, Tomica World, Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, and TrackMaster Toy Company Thomas Set with Annie and Clarabel) *Annoyed Face (Plarail, Tomica World Thomas and Freight Car Set) *Confused Face (Plarail Thomas Round and Round Bridge Set) *Surprised Face (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster, and Tomy Thomas and the Jet Engine) *Sad Face (TrackMaster Toy Company Thomas Makes A Mess) *Tired Face (Tomy-Trackmaster Thomas Tired Set) Gordon's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Plarail, Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster Toy Company, with Green and Yellow Express Coach) *Angry Face (Prarail with Powerful Gordon and Red and White Express Coach) *Sad Face (TrackMaster Fisher-Price with O' The Idignity Gordon with a Garbage Freight Car Set) James's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Tomy-Trackmaster James Set with a Cattle Car and a Caboose) *Red Nosed Face (Trackmaster James Goes Buzz, Buzz, with a Red Caboose) *Angry Face (from James at Boulder Mountain) ([HiT Toy Company) *Scared Face (TrackMaster Revolution) Percy's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Tomy Trains) *Scared Face (Thomas, Percy and the Chinese Dragon Set (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail) and Percy and Rocky) *Surprised Face (Reptile Park Set) (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Tired Face (R/C Percy (TrackMaster)) Toby's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Plarail/Tomica World/Motor Road and Rail/TrackMaster by Toy Company) *Surprised Face (Sodor Copper Mine) [HiT Toy Company Category:TrainBoy43